This invention relates to a gas bag arrangement for a vehicle occupant restraint system.
Such gas bag arrangement, which comprises a gas bag with a vent device, a control element cooperating with the vent device, and a release mechanism for releasing the control element, is known from US 2009/0256338 A1. The release mechanism here comprises a cutting device which upon activation of the release mechanism cuts through a ribbon-shaped control element. At least the cutting device, however, must be accommodated outside the gas bag and consists of several individual parts, which renders its manufacture more expensive.